Shadow of Midnight
by Moonlit Sunlight
Summary: Bella is the Goddess of the night, Edward is a prince, but doesn't he want her to become one of them? Will she be kidnaped by a wolf? What if she doesn't come back? Or what if that wolf decides to keep her for himself? Read and find out!
1. My true love?

**hello everybody i just wanted to write to all of ya and to ask you to please read my story i am so nervous about everybody reading my story and i want to know how it is. this story started out with just showing it to my friends kris(sarcastic melody), bob,and girly. there the onse that recomended that i put it on fanfic so please read and i hope that you will enjoy this story!!!!**

_Shadow Of Midnight _

Chapter 1

_My true love?_

This story is about a girl who is living between a Shadow of Midnight as she calls it. She cannot get out of the shadows of midnight. She roams around out of her free will. She is depressed and can't get out of it. She was cursed when she was only an infant when the sellaleno fairy put a curse on her. Unless her one true love were to kiss her and put aside her differences, that she cannot come out during the day time, for she can only come out during the midnight hour and she only roam under the shadows, but the fairy wasn't totally heartless. She gave the girl beauty, kindness and also a beautiful voice to, despite her differences and giving her at least a chance to find her one true love, she can persuade him with her beauty and her voice. Another thing that she found was that she will be able to tell who is her real true love. She will turn into her true self when she is around him but around others she will turn into a monster who will burn through your skin if she was to gaze upon you. She could make your flesh turn cold and you would not be able to sleep for years because every time you were to close your eyes you would see her face and her burning eyes, you would feel her burn throughout your skin. You would be tormented and you would regret the very day when you meet her. Oh, but how she hated that course she didn't want any of that to happen to anyone, she only wanted to become friends with them. So ever since a little accident that she had with one man, made her forget that she was looking for her, one true love.

So from that day on she would not gaze upon any man for that matter, as she forgot that she was looking for him, her one true love. But one day, as she was avoiding the streets, as usual, she heard some sweet nice and calm footsteps behind her. When she felt an icy hand on her shoulder she just turned around and closed her eyes with her hands, so that she wouldn't blind the stranger.

"What's wrong dear?" said the stranger, who had the most beautiful voice. "Nothing" she said to him for what could ever be wrong she though, oh, you just might live the rest of your life miserably because of me, that's all, she was thinking.

"Hey, why don't you uncover your eyes and open them do I can see your beautiful face more clearly." he said.

I was just so embarrassed, that he had said that I was beautiful, that before I realized what I was doing my face was uncovered and I was looking directly at him. He was so handsome and strong. Why he looked exactly like the man of my dreams, with big strong arms, tall, short black hair and oh gosh. He had the face of an angel.

And yet I was looking at him dooming him for the rest of eternity. But, yet he wouldn't look away he just keep on staring at me, his topaz eyes searching, reaching into my heart.

After what seemed like an eternity I looked away. He though, just kept on looking at me, like if I was such a beautiful creature instead of the monster that I was. Finally he talked, and what he asked me shocked me.

"Are you alright?" He said "Shouldn't you be home?"

I was shocked at what he was asking me, why would he ask me that? I mean shouldn't he be running for his life right know, instead of standing here talking to me, but I was even more surprised at what I answered for I wasn't expecting it ether.

"Well why are you asking me, aren't you supposed to be home too child, you shouldn't be here wandering these alies at this time of the night. Why, do you even know what time it is, I mean isn't it past your bed time?"

"Ha Ha Ha!!!" He laughed

" Feisty aren't we? You're here telling me how it's past my bed time and here you are walking around these dark streets all alone during this time at night, and well as for my bed time I'm as old as you are I mean how old are you 16 and I'm 17. So you are not allowed to call me a child." He said to me in a harsh voice

"Now why don't we get over this and start with introductions and then we'll see from there."

I was shock how could someone like him talk to me that way, me! Isabella Mary Swan, Queen of the Darkness, so boldly. ME! The queen of total darkness the queen that nobody dared to look. ME! The queen that people feared to even speak my name out in public. Well I would just have to wait and see. But this was no typical case I mean why didn't this man not go running for the hills once he saw me? Why didn't he burn when he looked into my eyes? This was really weird unless... ¡No! He couldn't be my true love, I mean, he was way to perfect for me, well yea I was a queen but he, he was a god, a man carved by a thousand angels.

My thoughts were interrupted though when I felt a cold arm touch my shoulder

"Um.. Excuse me are you okay?"

"Oh... what? Oh I'm sorry I guess that I just got lost in my own thoughts for a while there." I said to him.

"Huh" he said mostly to himself

"What? Is everything alright?" I questioned

"Yea, everything is just fine"

"Well then," he said and took out his had as to shake it, "I'm Edward Cullen"

Edward Cullen well duh!!!

How could I have been so stupid as to not realize it, no wonder he seemed familiar, the Cullens were the "rulers" as they liked to call themselves, of this part of town.

"I'm Isabella Swan" I then took his hand and shuck it. When I touched his hand though, I felt and electric current pass through it. I quickly let go of his hand, for it felt like I would never pull away.

"Oh?" I said with a question while I inspected my hand that felt like I had an electic shock go through it.

"Sorry about that" I said to him

"No that's fine" he said "It was my fault"

"So, you mind if I join you on your walk?" he asked me

"No, not at all" I replied with a shock.

"Well what brings you out to these streets at this time of the night?" he questioned while we walked down the street.

"Well, I like to be out here, it's a good place for thinking"

"Is that so..."

"Yes, that's so" I said to him rather boldly

"Now, now, no need to get fisty"

"Sorry, I seem to get carried away sometimes, but I like being out here I like to think and just walk around"

"Oh well, don't your parents get worried about you?" he suspiciously asked.

"Well, no, I don't have any parents, they left me a couple of years back, said that I had to fend for myself"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry"

"That's fine, don't feel pithy for me, many do and I don't like it"

"Sorry"

"That's fine"

"Well if you don't have any parents where do you live?"

"Nowhere I just wonder off from one place to another." which was totally true.

"Well we can't have that," and then he took my elbow and started hurrying me towards the palace grounds.

"No you don't understand" I said to him in an urgent voice

"No, you're the one that doesn't understand you are coming with me and that's the end of discussion" and with that he led me away

The whole way I was thinking "what am I doing? I will probably end up burning everybody", but then I started thinking about the curse more closely, it said that I would only burn the ones that I wanted to burn I didn't have to burn everybody that caught my eye. Oh, how dumb I had been these last few years, especially by burning that nice young man a couple of years back..

When I started paying attention again at my whereabouts, I noticed that we were already on the palace grounds, and I guess that Edward hadn't been paying much attention to my dress, for I just imagined what hassle it would bring once we went onto the sunlight, that no, it wouldn't burn my skin or do anything to me. For you see during the time in which it wasn't midnight anymore, I would simply just disappear. I was still there but nobody would see me. Oh sorry, back to the dress, the reason it would bring such hassle it that it would shine like a thousand different diamonds, pearls and flower petals. It was the most beautiful gown in the whole universe worn only by the queen of darkness, oh, and what a shame that nobody could see it and I know what you are thinking, you are thinking ewww that is so disgusting, doesn't she take a shower and take off her dress, but the thing was, that magic would conjure and it would simply refresh me, like a fresh shower every day, whenever I wanted it to.

So anyways here I was now entering the great castle with Edward dragging me by the elbow.

"Come on now" he was telling me "don't be shy..." but as he was coaxing I was saying "My dress Edward I can't go in there with my dress like this."

"Yes you can" He was saying "The dress is fine" then, he yelled at everybody to come down "I have somebody I would like you to meet!"

Before I knew it six beautiful people were standing in front of me in complete shock. But luckily Edward wasn't paying attention and said "Well Isabella"

"Please call me Bella" I said while a beautiful girl, one of the six just snickered at me.

"Well Bell I would like you to meet my family, Jasper" he pointed to a strong looking young man "his wife Alice" he pointed then to a beautiful short pixy like girl standing next to Jasper "Emmet" he pointed to a well built looking young man that looked to be the strongest man that I had ever seen "his wife Rosaline" he then pointed to a very beautiful looking young lady that was there snickering and staring at me, that if looks could kill I would be dead by now, I though just shot the glare back and I felt my eyes turn red just for a snicker and then turn there brown color again, and trust me that made her turn away scared. Edward just kept on going "and these are my parents, my dad Carlisle and my mom Esme" he then pointed to a beautiful couple although Carlisle kept on looking at me, obvious at what had happened between Rosaline and me.

Finally Edward introduced me and I never expected what was coming "This" Edward began "is Isabella Swan" they all looked shock and for the first time took their eyes off of my face and looked at my dress, and they seemed conjured my the beauty of it, as well as Edward, who for the first time, also looked at my dress, as they all seemed mesmerized, that's everybody except for Rosaline, who just snickered and looked at me again.

"Why don't we sit down" offered Carlisle.

"Thank you" I said while I was sitting next to Edward that was at my side and Alice on the other.

"Well, then" started Carlisle "I was wondering if you could tell us your full name, for I have a feeling of who you really are." He told me, while I froze to that last part but recovered quickly again.

"Well" I began "my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but of course Mr. Cullen you already know that don't you?" I asked already knowing my answer

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" asked Esme

"Go ahead Mr. Cullen, tell them all who I really am, besides I am guessing that they already have heard of me."

"What dad?" asked Jasper

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am quite sure" I said in a confident voice.

"Well" started Carlisle " I will tell you the tale from the beginning" started saying Carlisle to the family "if that is alright with you Bella?"

"Yes that's fine"

"Very well then, it all started a long time ago when Bella was born, her parents were holding a ball in honor of their child as they usually do. Anyways Bella was the commotion of all of this. Her parents were so proud of their only child and as usual they invited all sorts of fairies, to ask them if they could bestow gifts about her and they all accepted, but her parents made a mistake and forgot to ask one particular cruel fairy, fairy Aldrezelda. Well, when the time of the ball came and everybody had bestowed their gift upon her, Aldrezelda arrived and she was so angry that she bestowed a curse upon Bella" he then held out a hand to me gesturing to the family at what he meant. "The curse was that she was to be the Queen of Darkness and of Shadow. When daytime came and Bella hadn't found he true love yet, she would simply disappear after midnight, but Aldrezelda made something even worst, when Bella found a young man and he was not her true love he would simply just burn when he cought her eye and he would suffer for all of eternity, she could although control her eye with other people. Yet when she found her true love, she would be able to come out of the course. The fairy though also believed in extreme beauty, so she gave her beauty and a beautiful voice so that she could lower her lovers. She also had an extremely well heart. Many think that Bella is simply a tale but as you can see she still lives on but her parents abandondoned her when she was 7 years old, apparently for them, old enough so that she could fend for herself."

Then I started to cry, I just couldn't help it my parents did leave me and they did think that I was old enough to fend for myself, but they just left me not caring if I ever died or if I suffered or never found my one true love, they simply just didn't care. Somebody then started to pull me towards them and I felt a cold shoulder that I could cry on. Everybody then stood up including Rosaline and came over to hug me. I hugged every single one of them and when I came to Rosaline she apologized to me and I apologized to her and we both forgave each other. Then Rosaline started to speak.

"I as so sorry Bella, I had no idea what you had been through, but you are welcome to come here every midnight and stay."

"Thank you" I said to her

"Thank you all you have been so kind to me"

Just as I was saying that the big bell struck midnight and I was prepared to disappear again, but as I waited and looked at myself I saw that I was sparkling and my feet were coming off of the ground. I then closed my eyes, this wasn't supposed to be happening I usually just disappeared little by little. Well I closed my eyes and I felt energy coming off of me and I felt new energy entering my body. I then felt air all around me and I felt my hair come undone and my gown started to feel lighter, then I felt like the energy was sucked out of me, then I felt some big strong arms holding me and I saw into the face of Edward.

"Bella" he said "Is this supposed to happen?"

"No" I said "Edward something better has happened!" I said to him in an excited voice. "the curse has been broken. I'm free of the world again!" I then started to cry, again, I felt so emotional, I just had found my one true love, and he was holding me in his arms.

"What is she talking about?" asked Edward

"Stupid Edward!"Alice said to him "don't you see, you are her true love you idiot!" she said, giving him a wack upside the head.

"What?" said Edward asked in disbelief.

"I can't be her true love!" he said "she's to beautiful for me." he added in a more quiet tone.

"No Edward" I said touching his face "Tu Eres Mi Amor Verdadero, You Are My One True Love." I said to him in a sweet, gentle voice.

"Edward" I heard Alice call, "Bring her up so that the doctor can check on her."

"NO!!" I yelled at her which must have startled her since she said "Why not? Bella you need help." "I said No please I need time to think, and besides I have had much worst than this." I said to her while motioning to myself.

"Fine" she said, then she added "Then at least have something to eat and besides we don't need to call a doctor since Carlisle is one"

"Fine" I sighed.

And with that I drifted off to sleep with Edward Cullen holding my hand and saying to himself "How did I end up with such a beauty?"

"No Edward" I said to him touching his face.

"How did I end up with such a beauty?" and with that blackness overtook me.

**hello everybody this is my first fanfic ever so don't be so harsh but i want to now wat u think. so please send in some reviews and i will see you soon.**

**-moonlit sunlight**


	2. living a dream

**i am soooo sorry to all of u people who have been waiting but i had some problems that i needed to take care of so here is my next chapter!!!**

**Disclamer: i don't own any of the characters in this story no matter how much i wish i did!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Living a Dream_

I didn't want to wake up, I knew that it would be any second now but I still didn't want to wake up. The dream was too good. In it I had found my one true love. I had broken the curse and I had meet Edward Cullen my one true love. He was the most handsome man that I had ever laid eyes on. Not that I had seen many, but he was handsome anyhow. I felt a cold hand enwrapped in mine then I heard a voice, a voice of an angel, it sounded so real, but I knew it was a dream. Then I heard another voice, but this one was concerned.

"Bella!" I heard"Bella, wake up" it said,"Open your eyes."

"I don't want to" I said in a rude voice

"You need to open your eyes" the voice kept on urging

"Fine" I said and strangely enough I did open them.

At first it was very difficult, the light kept on hurting my eyes, but I heard an encouraging voice each time, and then when everything started coming into focus and I saw a beautiful angelic face come into view, and that's when I realized that it was Edward.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't believe I'm dead, crap!" I yelled more fiercely again.

"Well, at least nobody will miss me." I said to myself, but apparently everybody had heard and were startled at what I had said.

"What?" Edward said in a concerned voice.

"I'm dead ain't I?" I asked them

"Why would you think that?" asked Edward

"Because this has to be a dream. What other explanation is there? The curse couldn't have been broken? Now could it?" I asked everybody.

"Of course you aren't dead." said Carlisle this time.

"Now if you will excuse me I will leave you two alone. Everybody." he said

"Bye Bella." I heard everybody say including Alice, Rosaline and Esme who came to hug me.

"Bye" I said back to everybody as they were leaving.

"Now" Edward said when we were alone "Why do you keep on thinking that you are dead?"

"Well" I said "everything is to perfect to be true."

"What is to perfect to be true?" he asked

"Well everything, the castle, the curse, and you?"

"Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you" I said

"Why?"

"Well you are way to perfect and beautiful to be my one true love." I said to him touching his precious face.

He then took hold of my hand and put it even closer against his face.

"Oh, Bella, what can I do to make you understand that you aren't dead?"

But then he seemed to get an idea and he just said to me "never mind, I have it figured out" he said in a gentle voice.

Then he leaned into me, hesitated just inches from my face and pressed his cold hard lips against mine.

I felt like I was going to explode, everything within me tingled and turned into soft mush. I then though, couldn't seem to control my actions and I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed him even closer to me. I felt him tense and then he slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"That's acceptable" he said to me keeping very close that I could feel his lips moved against mine while he talked.

"Just give me a minute" he said to me.

"Okay" I said to him in a very low voice.

But I noticed that he wasn't okay. His eyes were a pitch black instead of the topaz that I had seen on him earlier. Slowly though his eyes started to change again from the black to a soft honey color and then to topaz, the mesmerizing topaz that had caught my eye the very first time that we had meet.

"Now" he said to me still keeping his face close to mine "Does that convince you that you aren't dreaming?"

I though about it for a while and then I answered

"Yea, I guess it does prove that I ain't dead, because if I was I would have come back alive again. I felt my heart beating so hard I thought that it would leap out." I said to him shyly.

"Good" he said to me in a confident voice " now lay down and drink some soup" he said to me while handing me a boul of what I noticed was chicken soup.

"Mmm..." I said to him " I don't really think that I can eat."

"Why not?" he asked me in a concerned voice.

"Well because I can't eat"

"What? How could you not be able to eat?"

"Well part of the curse was that I could not eat. If I was to eat something I would get sick to my stomach and just puke it back out."

"Are you serious?" he asked me in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I am" I said to him rather annoyed now.

"Well, we'll se about that" he said to me before yelling out the door

"Hey!" he yelled "everybody get in here" and before I knew it there they were the six most beautiful people that I had ever seen standing before me again.

"Carlisle" Edward said in a concerned voice " Bella said that she can't eat, she says that if she eats something, anything, she'll just puke it back out. She can't hold it in her stomach." Edward then shot a killer look at Jasper who was there smiling like a crazy man, but when Edward shot him that look it quickly pulled that smile away and I was wondering why Edward was so disturbed of Jasper smiling and I was wondered even more why Jasper had that smile in the first place, but I was pulled away from my though when Carlisle asked.

"Bella is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, we'll just see won't we" and with that he brought the soup to my lips and I just couldn't stand the smell of it, it smelled horrible. I guess I looked pretty awful since Jasper left the room also looking just how I felt. With that Carlisle put the bowl down and said to me "sorry."

"That's fine" I said to him even though I didn't feel fine, I felt horrible.

"Well, why don't we all leave Bella now, so that she can get her rest." he said while gesturing everybody out of my room. That is everybody except for Edward, but before they could leave I spoke up

"Guys" I said to them in a weak voice "Thank you. I feel so bad just staying here, but I can promise you as soon as I feel better I will leave."

"What!" they all yelled at me at they same time, including Jasper, who had come back in and was holding Alice close.

"You will do no such thing!" Esme told me in a stern motherly voice "You will stay here now, besides you are already part of the family." she said to me, coming over to hug me. I then started to cry, I was so happy, these people had just barley meet me and yet they were already considering me part of the family.

"Oh, now dear, don't cry" she said to me as she placed me on her shoulder while I hugged her tight against me.

"I am so sorry" I said to her between cry's

"It's just that you just barley met me and yet, you still consider me part of the family."

"Now, dear you are Edward's one true love aren't you? And besides Edward was so lonely I was about to give up and think that he would never marry, or find his true love, but the you came and everything changed. You rased my hopes, and well after he kissed you I knew you were his one true love."

"What?" I said to her "I never told you about the kiss and the door was closed."

"Yes, well I am a mother you know, and I know when things like these happen."

I felt myself blush and turn a deep shade of red. I wouldn't mind her knowing, but her saying this in front of everybody that is what bothered me the most.

"Well, dear" she said to me letting go and lying me back on the bed "you will listen to us and you will do as we say, also, you will stay here for as long as you like or for as long as we feel necessary. Understood." she said to me in a stern voice.

"Yes."

"Okay then, now stay down and we will leave Edward here with you in order to see if you need help, okay?"

"Yes"

"Well know we'll be going." she said to me as she ushered everybody out, but I could see that she was being very stern and saying that we needed our privacy, to the rest of the family.

"I was beginning to sit up, but Edward put a hand on my chest and said in a very stern voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting up, what do you think that I am doing?" I asked surprise that he was stopping me.

"No, Bella you will do as I say, now lay down, you need your rest."

"But..."

"No, but's, Carlisle gave me specific instructions to keep you in bed and stop you from getting up at any cost. Now lie down."

I had no choice but to obey.

"Now" he said while pulling up the covers "you will stay in bed, you will not get out of bed for any reason, and you will rest, understood."

"Yes"

"Good now scoot over" he said to me.

"What?"

"Scoot over."

"What ever for?"

"So I can get in with you silly."

I was so surprise at him for asking that, but I did as I was told. As Edward scooted next to me, I felt an electric shock go through my body. When he was in, he just took his hand, wrapped it around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know?"

"I'm going to sleep too."

And with that I was there lying with him, when he started to hum.

"What are you humming?" I asked him in a tired voice.

"I'm humming you to sleep?"

"What song is it?"

"It's a lullaby that I made up for my one true love."

"Really?"

"Really."

And with that I fell asleep in my true love's arms not caring about my problems or obstacles that I had to face. Only caring about my one true love that was lying next to me.

As the days passed and I became more and more strong, I started to wonder around the castle and explore the new grounds that I was to live on from now on.

I though still had other problems ever since I had broken the curse I found out that I could still burn through stuff, and I could still take a magical shower and also I could change my gown color, texture and image just imagining what I wanted it to look like. Well as the days kept on passing and I was worrying on what my first ball that was being held in my honor, again, was going to be like I ran into a young man in the garden. His name I found out was Jacob Black. Jacob Black became a very good friend that I could talk to, aside from Edward, along with Jacob's grandfather Billie Black. That day that I met Jacob I became a very good friend with him and from that day on I was loyal to Jacob Black.

Well the day of the ball finally came and I was up in my room with Alice trying to imagine a gown magnificent enough to please Alice. When Alice finally decided on a overdressed gown that had too many jewels and was a scarlet red color I decided to go downstairs, but noooo Alice hadn't finished with my hair. So by the time that I was completely finished it was time to be presented. I was so nervous that I felt like there were a million butterflies in my stomach and when Edward came in it was even worse. Especially since he kept on looking at me like I was the most precious person in the world, but Edward finally spoke.

"Wow! Bella you look wonderful!"

"Well thank you Edward, you look magnificent yourself!" Which was not totally a lie since Edward looked much better than magnificent he looked Spectacular. With his black suit and white shirt. He looked more like god than just a prince.

"Well" he finally said"should we be going then?"

"Well, I guess we should." and with that I took his arm and was led away into the ballroom stairs where Carlisle presented us with our names being properly called out and everybody clapping. It was a magnificent night after that.

Well that is until it was time for the people to present me with their blessings.

Everything started out normal. That is until the last fairy came to me to bestow her blessing.

I was noting something that looked familiar about her but I wasn't sure, that is I wasn't sure until she spoke.

"Hello my Queen." said the fairy bending low, that was when all of the other guest started whispering. "Queen" she had called me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

And with that she took off her cape that she was wearing and uncovered her face. I was so shocked for it was Aldrezelda. I was so scared, but then Edward was by me in an instant and he spoke so boldly to her.

"What do you seek here fairy?" he asked her in a very angry voice.

"Oh, nothing young prince, I just came to bestow a gift upon the young queen." and with that she lifted up her hands and spoke.

"Oh, my dear mighty queen, you will have not just a gift but a another curse bestowed upon you this very day. For when you turn 17 you shall come face to face with death. That day you shall die, but don't take my words wrong for this curse will bring something magnificent of it. But... don't take my word for it, find out for yourself."

"NO!!!!!!!" I screamed

But it was too late the fairy was already gone, but I at least stopped her from putting anyone else in danger, but with that I laid in Edwards arms with another curse bestowed upon me.

As the days passes I became more and more hopeless. I wouldn't come out of my room I wouldn't open the door I wouldn't even talk to Edward, who was there besides me every day.

That is until the day when the family called me downstairs and Edward had to carry me down there.

That was the day when I learned a magnificent secret about the Cullens and their true identity. For that day I was shore would change my life forever.

* * *

**soooooo how you all people like it. i wan't to know so you will have to review or i won't update. please review i really love hearing what you all have to say about my writing. **

**-so please review,**

**xoxoxoxoxox moonlit sunlight!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Revealed Secrets

thank you so much everybody and here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Revealed Secrets_

It all started with one simple word.

"Bella" Carlisle said to me in a very concerned voice.

I didn't respond.

"I know things have been difficult for you, but the family has decided that we need to tell you a secret, one that could change your life and could help you."

That's when I broke my gaze from the front wall and looked, first at Carlisle and then at Esme who was holding a very concerned gaze. Alice who from her cheery self looked very sad, Jasper who was holding Alice close and was concentrating very hard on something that I couldn't tell what it was. Rosaline who had a very concerned face, Emmet who was holding Rosaline very close and had a blank face and finally Edward. His face looked to ve the hardest, he looked very angry and for the first tine I realized he was holding me very close and with a very firm grip on my waist. Well I though, this is strange and then I started to think of the words Carlisle had spoken. He had said that he could help me. All these past weeks they could have helped me, but they didn't they let me suffer, oh, now I was mad and I didn't do anything to not show it.

"What?" I screamed while jumping our of Edwards arms.

"All this time, you could have helped me, you could have helped me! But Nooooooooo, you just let me think that I was going to die, that all hope was lost and here you all were keeping a secret from me. How could you? I thought I was part of the family. I told you all, all of my secrets, and you kept all of yours's from me!" I screamed at all of them and then I turned to Edward.

"Any you!" I said staring at him feeling my eyes turn red from anger.

"I thought you were my friend, my lover and here you were, all along keeping a secret from me! How could you?" I yelled at him. When suddenly Carlisle spoke up.

"Now Bella, calm down, please." He told me in a fatherly voice that I could only obey. When I felt my eyes turn there natural brown again I was confused.

"Fine!, but don't you think that I'm still not mad at you." I glared at them.

"Sit down then." Carlisle said while motioning to the seat next to Edward.

"No, I think that I'll stay like this." I said to Carlisle while glaring at Edward.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward.

"Yes, and don't even talk to me. You got it?" I ordered Edward

He didn't respond, he just kept on looking at me with his eyes that had again, turned black, instead of honey color or topaz.

"Well, okay." said Carlisle with a sign.

"As I was saying, we have something very important to tell you. Something that you have to keep a secret and not tell anybody." He said, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Okay." I whispered.

"We," he said motioning to everybody in the room.

"Are vampires."

"What?" I asked in elusion.

"We are vampires." he repeated himself.

I though wasn't looking at him. I was looking at everybody else's face. They all looked very serious.

"This is a joke. Right?" I asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Now listen Bella, please don't jump to conclusions." Esme said to me in a motherly voice.

I then though just looked around the room and everything started going blurry.

"Are you alright?" asked Alice, her voice holding concern.

"Oh, my, gosh." I said to then looking around the room.

"You are telling me the truth." I whispered.

Then I felt everything go black, I felt my knees weaken and the very last thing that I felt were two big strong arms grab a hold of me before I hit the ground.

* * *

okay people what did you think please review!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Dreaming

Chapter 4

_Dreaming_

_I felt like I was floating around in heaven. Everything all around me was so light and white. All around me I couldn't see anybody and I looked under me and I noticed that I was flying. Now I was completely shocked was I really dead. I was so confused and I was trying to figure it out when I heard my name being called out._

"_Isabella" it said._

_I looked around but didn't see anybody, then it came again._

"_Isabella"_

_I was totally scared now, there was nobody around and I was completely certain that my name was being called out. _

"_Wh-wh-who's there?" I called out, scared._

"_It's me Isabella."_

"_Who's me?" I called out._

"_Well don't you recognize my voice?" _

"_No, no I don't, but could you come out and show your self so that I could see you and then maybe I could recognize you." I called out again._

"_Very well." said the voice._

"_Although I think that you already know me." I said _

_I then looked around again to see if I could see the person calling out, but instead I saw that the sky was changing. It was turning a hideous color of black. I was so scared why was the sky turning black from the light white color that it was before. That's when I saw a figure, I woman approaching towards me she held out her hand and I hesitated._

_She was the most beautiful person that I had ever seen she was wearing a beautiful scarlet colored dress that was even more enduring than mine. She had a beautiful skin color too than reminded me so much of the Cullen's colored skin. She had the silkiest, blackest hair that I had ever seen she was just so beautiful and mesmerizing._

"_Isabella?" she said to me bringing me back to reality and noticing again that she was holding her hand out to me motioning me to take it. Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching out to her and hesitated just inches away from her hand. _

"_Please Isabella." she pleaded to me._

"_I won't do anything I just want to talk to you." she said to me in a reassuring voice and surprisingly I trusted he so I reached out and took her hand._

_Her hand I noticed right away was icy cold even colder than Edwards hand who was always really cold._

"_Isabella." she suddenly said to me breaking my train of thought._

"_Yes" I said back to her._

"_Well, first off, do you know who I am? Do you recognize me?" she asked me. Well I thought I had seen her before somewhere but I couldn't quite place it so I just said to her_

"_No, I know that I have seen you before somewhere but I can't quite place it."_

"_Well," she said _

"_I am your mother" she said to me in a very quiet voice._

"_What?" I asked her in a very panicked voice._

"_You heard me." she said._

_Now the memories started to come back to me. All of those painful moments that I had stored away for so long were coming back to me. When she left me. Her last words, saying that it was for my own good. Her giving me a quick kiss in the forehead and leaving me in an ally covered in shadows. Me being so scared of the dark and of the creatures that lived in it. I couldn't believe it. After all of this time she was coming back and telling me that she was my mother I was so angry at her._

"_Please Isabella, you have to listen to me before you jump to conclusions." she said to me in a very calm voice._

"_Listen to you!" I raged_

"_You left me, saying to me that I was to fend for myself, you didn't care if I died or I lived, you left me to fend for my own fears and now that I'm finally happy and have found my one true love, you come here telling me to listen to you! " I was so angry at her that I was screaming and crying by the time that I was done. _

"_Now please Isabella" she said to me coming over to hug me, I though just pushed her back and yelled at her_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Isabella" she started again._

"_I left for your own good. You see" she started_

"_I had enemies back then, enemies that would do whatever was possible to get to me. Even if it meant to hurt of kidnap my only blood child." _

"_Blood?" I asked her letting my curiosity get the best of me._

"_Yes blood, you see you have already meet the Cullens and have found out that they are vampires, well they are my children."_

"_The Cullens?" I asked._

"_No, well yes, but not only them all of the vampires. You see for I am the true Queen of the Darkness." She said to me._

_I was shocked for all of these years I hadn't known her secret I had though that my true parents had been humans who were so scared of what I was that they had just left me. Now I started to understand better._

"_Then if I'm not the Queen of Darkness who am I?" I asked her._

"_You" she said._

"_Are also the Queen of Darkness, but you are more powerful than I could ever imagine, for if you were to become a vampire you would be invincible." she said to me._

_I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. If I was to become a vampire I would be invincible._

"_Now do you understand dear?" she asked me._

"_Yes" I said to her with fresh tears in my eyes._

"_I understand perfectly." I said to her while running up to her and hugging her._

"_Thank you" I said to her while in between sobs._

"_You are so welcome." she said to me also hugging me back._

"_Now my child you have to get back." she said to me while pulling me back._

"_No!" I said to her._

" _I never want you to leave me again." I said to her while trying to embrace her harder._

"_I never had left you." she said to me looking deep into my eyes_

"_For I have always been right here." she said to me while touching my chest to where my heart was. _

"_Now, I have to go" she said while stepping back._

"_Nooooo!" screamed at her while she started walking away and I was running after her. Soon though she stepped into a light and disappeared while I stepped into the light also._

"Nooooo!" I screamed while sitting up. As soon as I did two big strong arms gabbed a hold of me and I heard a soothing voice speak to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" it asked me.

"I then looked to my side and noticed Edward standing now holding onto me.

"Ohmygosh!" I whispered.

"Edward" I choked out but then started to cry. I then cried even harder and I couldn't manage to choke out any of the other words that I was about to choke out while Edward put my head on his shoulder so that I could cry on it.

"Carlisle, everybody, she's awake" Edward yelled out to everybody.

That's when I heard the hole family pile into the room, laugh and giggle in joy, but then they turned into questions of worry. _"Is she okay?", "Why is she crying?", "Why did she scream no when she woke up?", "Why did she sleep so much?" _I heard.

"She's fine, she's fine." was all that Edward said.

"She'll answer all of your questions when she's up to it." He also added.

So they all waited in the room patiently until I stopped crying and pulled away, still keeping close to Edward.

Carlisle was the first one to speak after I pulled away from Edward.

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Do you feel any pain or throbbing?" he asked me in a calm voice, but I knew that he was just as curious as the others.

So I just shuck my head.

"Well then" he said

"Perhaps we should leave you alone." he said.

"No!" I shouted.

"I owe you all an explanation" I said to them

"You don't owe us anything" said Alice in a quiet voice.

"Well even if I don't owe you anything. I still want you to know. You all are family and I think that you all deserve to know." I said to them.

"Okay" said Alice.

"Well" I started.

"When I blacked out..." I said to them.

When I had finished my story Jasper was the first one to speak.

"W-o-wwwwwwww," he said.

"That is totally awesome I always thought that you were awesome, but being invincible, now that is totally cool. I mean how awesome would it be to be the most powerful of them all. The Queen of the Flock, the Bird of the nest, the sun of the day, the moon of the night." Jasper said getting a little dramatic.

"Okay" Rosaline cut him out.

"We get it. She is powerful." said Rosaline.

"Yea" said jasper in his still enthusiastic voice.

"Well we already know what Jasper thinks what do the rest of you think?" I asked them.

"We think that it's great!" said Alice.

"Yea" everybody else said except for Esme.

"Well I don't like it." said Esme.

"I mean who goes out and leaves there child in an alley in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"No mother would ever do that" she then added.

"Well I have heard of this same tale that Bella told us before. I just never believed it." He said

"Until now" he added.

"Well then, why don't we leave you two alone now so that you can get some rest Bella and if you need us be sure to give us a shout." he said while motioning everybody out of the room.

When it was only Edward and I in the room I spoke up.

"Thank you." I said to him while touching his hand with mine.

"For what?" he asked me clearly confused.

"For being so understanding, when I wasn't understanding anything myself." I said to him.

"Well" he said

"I had to be besides, you are know the most powerful one of us all." he said while touching my face with his other hand.

"Well I'm not one yet." I said to him.

"Yes, well you are." he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are the most powerful one of us all. You managed to capture my heard with one look. Nobody has ever been able to do that to me. Not even when I was human." he said to me.

"Human?" I asked.

"Of course all vampires were humans once before somebody bit then and turned them into a vampire." he said to me.

"So in order for somebody to become a vampire another vampire had to only bite them and they would become one?" I asked him with much interest.

"Well, yes," he said clearly closing the subject.

But I still had questions for him so I just ignored his statement.

"Sooooo" I said after a pause.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about you vampires?" I asked him.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Well first of all what can you do?"

"Well aside from the ordinary, we can run fairly fast."

"How fast?" I asked him.

"Well about 250/miles per hr." he said to me.

I was completely shocked, fairly fast he had said to me, that wasn't fairly fast that was really fast. He must have seen the shock on my face since he just chuckled and pulled me closer to his muscular body.

"What else can you do?" I asked him after a pause.

"Well I can read minds." he said to me.

"Ohmygosh!" I said

"You were listening to everything that I was thinking these last few months?" I asked him.

He must have thought that my face was funny since he started to chuckle even more.

"No," he said when he was done laughing.

"You're an exception. I can't read your mind and it's really weird since you're the only one. I asked Carlisle about it, he only said that the same problem occurred with Jasper." he said to me putting a very confused face on.

"You mean you can all read minds and only you and Jasper can't read mine?" I asked him.

"No, not all vampires can read minds. You see we all have a special power that Carlisle thinks that we bring from our human life and get's more powerful once were human."

"So, you're telling me that when you were human you could read minds?" I asked him.

"Well something like that. Carlisle thinks that I had an effect on what people were thinking so now since I'm a vampire I can read minds." he said to me.

"Well then" I asked him.

"What can the others do?"

"Well Carlisle brought his compasion, Esme brought her loving care, Emmet is stronger than the average vampire and were pretty strong."

"Stronger than the average human?" I asked him.

"Yes stronger than the average human." he said answering my question.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Rosaline brought her beauty, Alice can see the future of things that are about to happen and Jasper can sort of control your emotions."

"And your saying that Jasper can't control mine?"

"Yes"

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Well I think that since you are the Queen of Darkness's daughter you aren't immune to our powers." he said to me.

"Oh" was all that I said to him.

"You haven't asked the most important question yet." he said to me.

"And what is that?"

"You mean you aren't worried about our diet?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that." he said pulling me close.

"Well I was thinking that, that was a myth." I said to him

"Well the burning in the sun is a myth we don't burn we sparkle."

"What do you mean by Sparkle?"

"I'll show you sometime."he said to me.

"You Promise?" I asked him squeezing his hand.

"Yes, I promise" he said to me squeezing my hand back.

"Well, oh, yea, we don't sleep in coffins, as a matter of fact we can't sleep at all. And my family are different than most vampires. We don't drink human blood. We call ourselves vegetarians our little inside joke." he said to me while I was thinking, they don't sleep at all. Wow! Then I caught up to what he was saying.

"What do you mean by vegetarians?" I asked him.

"Well like I told you, we don't drink human blood instead we maintain ourselves by drinking animal blood." he said to me while looking at me in the eye, looking for the reaction that I would make. I didn't know what reaction I would make though so I just keep a blank face on.

"So I don't have to worry about you." I said to him

"Wrong, you have to worry about us even more, the animal blood just gives us enough energy to resist, that only makes the thirst for human blood even more and since your blood smells so good it's hard resisting."

He then pressed his cold hard lips on mine showing me just how hard it was for him to resist.

"So" I said when he pulled away.

"Could you turn me into a vampire" I asked him.

He just froze and then recovered quickly again.

"I don't think that I could do that" he said to me in a very quiet voice.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Well I feel that if I was to bite you I wouldn't be able to stop and then I would just suck you dry and I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that." he said to me while tuching my face, like if I was some precious doll.

"But I want to be like you, I want to share all eternity with you, and I know that you could resist." I told him.

"I trust you" I said touching his marble face once more.

"Well," I said.

"I might not be able t change you, but I know somebody who you could talk to and might be able to answer all of your questions. They might be answers that you won't like, but they will be answers."

"Who will answer my questions?" I asked interrupting him.

"Carlisle" he said answering my question

"Now you need to sleep and in the morning you can ask him your questions."

"Alright." I said to him while he tucked me in like if I was 5 years old and scared of monsters. After he tucked me in though he got in next to me, gave me a quick kiss and then brought me close to him. So close that I could feel an electric current pass through me. He then started singing a lullaby the lullaby that he had said made for his true love and with that I fell into a deep sleep in Edwards arms.


	5. The Hurting Truth

**hey people thank you all so much for the reviews and know i'll get on with the next chapter. ;)**

**okay people i don't own any of these things except for the plot that is all mine. (muahahaha:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Hurting Truth

I knew that I would wake up sometime soon. I was just seconds away. I could feel my body waking up, my heart speeding up, but I just didn't want to wake up. I hadn't dreamed anything but the reason why I didn't want to wake up was because I wanted to dream about my mother again. I wanted to ask her what she would think of me becoming a vampire. I didn't want to do anything that would make her hate me. I wanted her to remember me, but if she wouldn't come to me how could I ask her?

That's when I felt Edwards cold hard lips press against mine slightly and then leave.

"Wake up my sleeping beauty." I heard Edwards smooth voice ring out to me while he pulled the covers away from me.

"I don't wanna." I whined to him while pulling the covers back up over my head.

"But you have to precious." he said to me once again while pulling the covers down so that my face was uncovered. "It's Saturday you've been asleep for 4 days."

"What?!"I screamed at him while sitting up."I can't believe you let me sleep for 4 days!"

"Now, now, don't get over excited." he said while pulling me back down to the mattress.

"Carlisle wouldn't let anybody wake you. He said that you needed your rest, and I can see that he was tight. You don't have those bags under your eyes that you had before." touching underneath my eyes to motion at what he meant. "They took away the texture of your precious eyes." he said to me while I blushed. "And I really missed that blush on your cheeks."caressing my scorching cheeks with his icy cold hand.

"Now" he said while taking my arms and pulling me our of bed "why don't you dress while I do the bed." he said to me while motioning to what I was wearing.

I then looked down at my self. He was right I couldn't go talk to the family in that. I was wearing a light pink top that felt like silk against my skin and matching bottom shorts. Well, I said to myself I'll just imagine a nice light dress that feels like this one too and before I knew it I was wearing a pink, very spring like dress, with matching shoes.

"W-o-w" said Edward eying my dress.

"What" I asked looking to see if I had imagined something different.

"Nothing, it's just that you look extremely beautiful." he said to me while taking me into his arms.

I could then feel the blush creeping into my face again. I felt so embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." said Edward to me looking into my eyes.

"You are mine now and I think that you're beautiful you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself." He said to me.

"Thank you." I whispered back to him.

"Now" he said

"Let's go downstairs, the family is anxious to see us, and then you can ask Carlisle your question." he said looking a little worried.

"Of course." I said to him noticing that his eyes were black.

"Now don't get mad at me." I said to him in a very worried voice.

"I'm not getting mad at you."he said to me.

"Then why are you mad?" I questioned him.

"I'm not mad" he denied.

"Then why are you're eyes black?" I asked.

"I notice that when your happy or glad you're eyes are a topaz or honey color, or when you mostly get angry or annoyed your eyes turn black.

"No, I'm nor any of that." he said to me.

"It's just that I'm thirsty." he whispered while looking down at the floor, clearly ashamed.

"Now you listen to me." I said to him while taking his face into my hands.

"You will not be ashamed of what you are. You hear me." I scolded him in a stern voice.

"Yes."he said to me like a child except that he was looking at me in the eyes.

"Okay then let's go downstairs and into the ballroom to where the family is assembled." he said while leading me down the stairs and making sure that I didn't fall.

When we got down to the ballroom Edward gently sat down on a love seat **(A/N: yeah people I know there weren't love seats back then but hey there were some in my imagination!;)** and then gently took me as if I was some sort of breakable doll and placed me on his lap.

Once I was comfortable enough on the Edward I noticed that everyone was seated much like we were. Alice and Jasper on a love seat. Emmet and Rosaline were on one of the couches in a position that was very similar to ours and as was Carlisle and Esme. But one thing that really got my attention was that Emmet and Jasper looked as if at any moment they would pounce.

One I stopped looking around the room I focused my attention on Alice, who clearly was trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked her.

"Tell him she was saying rolling her eyes in Carlisle's direction. I guess she was trying to make me understand what she was saying.

"Okay" I said back to her.

"Now," Carlisle said "what's that, that you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

"Um..." I started not sure of myself, but then Edward wrapped my hand in his giving it a little squeeze. I then looked at him seeing reassurance in his face I started. "Carlisle I.. I.. I wanted to ask you if...if..."

"What is it bella?" he asked concerned.

I took a deep breath"if you could change me into one of you." I asked while keeping my gaze down on the floor, I didn't dare look up for fear of what I might see.

"I don't know." said Carlisle "is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I'm sure that's what I want." I said with excitement in my voice.

"_**No!!!**_" screamed Edward making me jump up. Then I felt a hand grab h

hold of my waist and pull me behind them. When I was out of the shock I noticed that I was standing behind not only Emmet but jasper too.

"W...what?" I managed to choke out, while looking at my precious Edward with his pitch black eyes.

"Carlisle I came ti you with bella because I though that you would put some reason into her and say no to her. Dam it!" he screamed.

"Edward, honey" it was Esme talking to him. "Why don't you go hunting Alice will accompany you along with Carlisle, Rosaline and me." she said, but that was enough since Edward left leaving the door open behind him.

"Sorry" Alice said while giving me a sisterly hug and then she was also gone.

"Oh honey" Esme said " don't worry about it he'll get over it." she said while patting me on the back.

"She's tight he'll get over it he just needs some time." Carlisle said "Well, we better go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Your right, we'll leave Jasper and Emmet here with you if you need anything, alright?" said Esme

"Alright" I said and with that they left me alone with Jasper and Emmet.

"Sooooo" said Jasper, but he didn't get to go on since that's when I started to cry, actually sob. Edward didn't want me! He didn't want to spend eternity with me he must think of me like a chore! He must really hare me "maybe I should just leave..."

" I don't think so." Jasper cut in making me loose what I was going to say.

"W...what do you mean?" I asked in between sobs.

"Edward does love you, you shouldn't leave." he said

"But..."

"No but's, we have been living with min for 110 years. Since you came he has been happier than we have ever seen him. You have brought light into his heart. He just doesn't want to doom you into this life." Emmet said.

"Ohmygosh." I said to him while Jasper and Emmet came over to hug me, and while I started to cry on Emmet's shoulder and while Jasper patted my back.

"Come on now Bella do you think that we wouldn't help you? We already consider you part of the family, you have made us laugh with you tripping all the time when you walk, and making us worry when you wake up at night screaming at night." Jasper said while I turned to hug him.

"Don't worry little sister."

"Thank you big brother's." I said while wiping my tears away.

"Soooo... what do you want to do? We could play truth or dare." said Jasper with a little to enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" screamed Emmet punching the air with his fist.

Somehow I knew this was going to be a very long day or maybe until Edward came back. OH NO! That might be a week of longer...Ahhh!!!

"Um, can I ask how long a hunting trip takes?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh... ir depends but I'm usually full in 3 days." he said while giving me an evil grin while taking our a bottle from out of nowhere and tossing it to me. This was going to me a very long 3 days. Heck it might be even longer. Ahhhhh!!!

* * *

**thank you all so much for all of the great reviews that you have all sent me. i will try to update as soon as possible but i'm not sure i have alot of homework these days. anyways my friends finally convinced me on not deleting this story and i'm finally into it so thank you all so much. and i am really serius if you want an update you all have to send me a review saying at least hi!!!**

**toodless**

**-moonlit sunlight**

**-celene chavez**


	6. Complications

Chapter 6

Complications

"Come on bella you'll love our way of truth or dare." Emmet said.

This was the 67th time that they had said that to me.

"I'm sure I would but no thanks, I just need some time to think." I said giving them a sad look.

"But," they started.

"Really you guys I would appreciate it if you could just leave me alone for a while?" I asked.

"Okay" they said there faces falling.

"Oh, don't be sad I just need time to think things through I'll be out in the garden if you need anything." I said to them.

"Well okay, there's nothing to loose anyways" they said to each other and to me.

"Kay see ya." I said to them giving them each of them a quick peck on the cheek and them running our the door. Yeah, I so didn't want to be there if they changed there minds.

Well out in the garden I sort of ran into Jacob...Well I actually stumbled into him.

"Hey" he said while catching me from hitting the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just sort of walking, you know just thinking things through." I said looking up at him he had gotten very tall about 6"4' .

"Is that so?" He asked. "What were you thinking about?" he urged looking down at me.

"Well..." I didn't know should I tell him? Or shouldn't I? Oh, but I really thought he should know.

"I'mthequeenofdarkness." I said so fast I thought that he hadn't heard me, but as I looked up at his face. It told me otherwise.


	7. Hunter

_I just want to thank everyone for all of the review and such and I hope you'll enjoy the story.__

* * *

_

Hunter 

_Bella's P.O.V._

"What!" he yelled looking at me in the eye.

"I'm. The. Queen. Of. Darkness." I said this time more slowly pausing after each word.

He was speechless for a while but then he though back his head and laughed without enthusiasm.

"No, your not." he said.

"Yes. I am." I insisted.

"No!" he said more forcefully this time. "Selene is the Queen of Darkness I know that for a fact."

"Yes, she is but...she's my mother."

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I talked to her a couple of days ago. She explained to me that I am also the Queen of Darkness, but here on earth and her powers are more limited than mine. She told me that if I was to become a vampire then I would be way more powerful and stronger that she has ever been or will be."

"No! The prophecy can't be true!" he screamed.

That's when I noticed him start shaking. "J-Jacob." I said reaching out to touch him but before I could lay a finger on him a giant wolf was in front of me. Where Jacob had stood only moments before. And before I could do anything the wolf came launching at me and tossed me onto it's back and then started running.

I had no other choice but to hold on for my dear life. Before I could scream.

I passed out on the back of my hunter, thinking of my new family, but mostly thinking about Edward and the last time I had seen him with such a hurt face and I cowed then and there that I wouldn't let myself ger hurt because then I would never see him smile again and his hurt face would haunt me for he rest of eternity ir it was spent here on earth of like my mother watching over everybody it would haunt me.

_Alice's P.O.V._

"No!" I screamed and that's when everybody came running to stand next to me including Edward (who we had found and talked some sense into) I couldn't let myself think of what was going to happen do I clocked my mind but I just said "bella!" with a sense of urgency. And that's when everybody knew something was wrong and we all started running home except for Edward who was already out of sight running extra fast.

I though just hoped that he got to her before that thing had a chance to harm her.

* * *

_So what's the prophecy? And yeah Alice can see wherewolfs and jacob lifted bella up by tripping her and making her fall on his back. So now that, that's all cleared up i need reviews people i'm dieing here and i have just received a couple of reviews so I need more and i was thinking about deleating my other story so i need to know what you all think so read it and then tell me what you think about it and also about this one. And what do you all think will Edward get to her in time or will something happen to make her do something to Jacob? Well you have to wait and see because I will try to update soon. _


	8. The Rightful King?

Hey everybody i am sooooo sorry i haven't updated in soooo long it's just that school has been a little hecktic and everything is kinda weird right now. so anyways here's the next chapter i really hope that you guys like it and it's kinda short but hey it's better than nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Rightful King?

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Stupid, filthy, bloodsuckers!" I yelled.

Then I heard a cry and pounding. It came form inside the metal room, where I was keeping Bella. Where I had to keep her until, I could make the prophecy NOT come true. Where I had to keep her until I could destroy the filthy bloodsuckers and claim back the kingdom that is mine. The kingdom that belongs to the Black Family, but mostly to me Jacob Black.

At least that's what my grandfather had told me. He had said that my great ancestors were once rulers of the kingdom that it is my responsibility, to claim back the kingdom, that is rightfully ours. He had said that I was the messiah, the chosen one. I am supposed to lead the wolves in the greatest war that anybody had ever seen, against the Cullen family.

"The future of the wolves rests in your hands." he had said to me, over and over again.

I needed to beat the bloodsuckers and claim back the kingdom that is rightfully mine, and while I was doing that I had to protect my warm and beautiful Bella, from becoming a cold vampire. For then, I would also have to kill her, even if I wanted to or not. I had to make sure every bloodsucker was killed and I had to get back my kingdom and become king. Hopefully with Bella by my side.

* * *

Okay everybody what did you all think??? i need to know oh and by the way the official day that breaking dawn is going to sell on is on August saturday the 2nd. sooo everybody make sure you keep that day free. they have also chosen bella and edward already i am posting a link on my profile to the pictures so that you all know. anyways before you all do any of that you need to review and make sure to tell me all what you think.

With Love,

Moonlitsunlight

P.S. you are all also free to send me an e-mail at... 


	9. Sun and Moon

Sun And Moon

Edward's P.O.V.

I didn't know what was going on. How was this happening? I didn't even know what was happening, except that I knew I had to get to bella, and fast. I didn't know why, except that when Alice had said, "Bella!", I knew I had to get to her. I guess it was the panic in her voice, I don't know and I'm still not sure. I though was running as fast as I could.

Finally I arrived, and when I did, I didn't even stop to look around, I just barreled right in. And ran into Jasper and Emmet, who were sitting there like a bunch of idiots, playing non-other than truth or dare.

"Where's bella?" I yelled at them.

"Don't know man, she went out back." They said and until after that was when they looked up at me.

_**What's up with him? **_They thought _**man he like needs to cool it I mean she's fine we just saw her a couple of minutes ago. **_

"_We just saw her" they said to me. _

"_Yeah I know I heard" _

"What's wrong with you? Your acting all weird I mean chill Bella is just walking out in the garden."

That's when I took off towards the garden, calling her name.

After I ran throughout the garden, I stopped, just along the outer edge of the garden walls. That's when something hit me. It was a strange smell that burned my nose. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention for I also noticed that next to the awful smell was bella's smell, nice and sweet, floral.

So I did what any person in there right mind would do, I started looking around, smelling, searching, for anything that could give me a clue as to where Bella might be. That's when I saw it. A small necklace with the sun a small crescent moon inside. It was beautiful. With the sun in gold and a silver necklace and the moon bathed in silver with a gold chain. I had never seen it before but I knew that it was Bella's. That's when I ran into the house.

When I burst into the living room and saw that my family was just as worried as I was I felt a little better. But that didn't stop me from yelling at them.

"What are you all doing." I yelled.

"Why don't you all just do something useful and help me look for Bella?" I asked, but not very nicely may I say.

"What do you want us to do Edward?" Snapped Alice.

"Well for one you can tell me what the Hell you saw." I yelled at her.

"Trust me if I told you, you wouldn't be very happy and you would defiantly go besirk." She said to me.

"Now Edward, Alice why don't you two just calm down so that we can all figure it out." He said trying to reason with us.

"Calm Down! You want me to Calm Down, when Bella is whoknowswhere?" I yelled at him which I didn't usually do.

"Edward" he said to me in a warning voice.

"Someone took her! You don't understand!" I said.

"Maybe she wandered off. You know how she loves waling around even though she doesn't usually go into the city maybe she decided to do that." He tried to reason.

"Someone took her! Dammit! Bella wouldn't just walk away and leave. Someone or something took her! Look!" I said tossing him the necklace. "It's ripped and it belongs to her. I've never seen it before but it has her scent on it. It couldn't have just fallen off. I know Bella and if she didn't show it to me or never wanted me to see it. It wouldn't be likely that she wouldn't take care of it. I know bella and I also know that this must have cost a fortune, I know Bella she would cherish something this expensive and this beautiful." I told them all.

Non of them though payed any attention to me. They were to busy looking at the necklace in Carlisle's hands. Everyone was quiet looking in what I had just told them.

Until Alice spoke up.

"It's beautiful" she said.

"Wow" was what Rosalie's response was.

"You want one of those honey?" Asked Emmet.

"I don't think your going to find another one like it." Was all Esme said.

"Hey Alice if you want I could give the design to a jeweler and see if he could make one, if you want." Said Jasper finding a solution to Esme's problem.

Carlisle though was the only one that didn't speak, but instead just kept on looking at the necklace in his hands.

_**It's time**_ he was thinking _**I need to tell them **_he kept on repeating_**.**_

"Tell us what?" I asked.

He looked at me, but instead of answering my questions he just blocked his mind. Something that really annoyed me, but my family seemed to be able to do when they set there mind to it.

"Tell us what?" Asked the whole family in elusion.

He looked directly at me when he spoke "Tell you how we came to be, the royal family of this kingdom."


	10. Running

Running

Chapter 10

_Bella's P.O.V._

_I had to get out of here, I had to find a way to get away from Jacob. _

_I still couldn't believe it. I had trusted Jacob, I had spent time with him, I had played around with him, we had talked while walking in the garden, we had picked roses and sang songs together. _

_I had known that we would stay friends for a long time, but I had never imagined that my warm and loving Jacob could run into a monster and take me from my family, then lock me up in a dark room. Without even considering all of the story's I had told him about me and being afraid of the dark or about all of the times that I had woken up from a bad dream, crying and trying to hold onto Edward. _

_That's when a sob broke through and I had to remind myself that I am strong and that I couldn't cry until I found a way to get out of here and found a way to escape from the freaking..._

_That's when the lock tumbled and the door opened and I found myself face to face with Jacob Black the person I hated the most. _

"_Hi" he said._

_In reply I gave him an icy look._

"_I just brought you some food, I know that it's probably been a while since you've eaten,, and I wondered..."_

"_I'm not hungry." I said my voice full of acid._

"_Right" he said. Still carrying the tray of food and bouncing from foot to foot._

"_I need to talk to you." he finally said, having put the tray of food down near me._

"_Talk away." I said to him not meeting his eye._

"_Look at me Bella." he said, lifting my chin with a strong force and making me meet his eyes._

"_I love you, I always have and I want to protect you, you have to know that." he said with such sincerity it almost touched my heart.....Almost._

"_I just don't want to see you become what your destined to become. I want you to be safe... here with me. I want us to be together and to stay together."_

_Oh crap "Jacob don't you understand?" I asked him "I don't love you. I love Edward and nothing ever is going to change that." I said to him._

"_No." Jacob said in disbelief "you don't. You just think that you love him but you don't you love me." he said holding my hand and looking me in the eye. _

_I though just looked away I didn't want to hear this. This is all wrong._

"_Bella" he said "all that I'm asking you is for you to think about what I'm telling you and I also want to ask you to Ma...."_

_That's when I didn't want to hear anymore and I decided that now was my chance. So I ran to the door. And let me tell you I ran fast. When I got to the door I shut it behind me and through the bolt into place. I then leaned against it. Holy Crap! How the heck did I end up getting to the door before Jacob? Well that was the least of my problems I decided my biggest problem seemed to be that I needed to get out of here and find someone or someplace with a phone....BAM...oh oh. Well maybe the phone problem wasn't the most important problem that I had to figure out right now especially since I didn't know if the freaking door is wolf proof. _


End file.
